themewxfandomcom-20200213-history
Cody
Cody is one of the main characters from TheMewx, alongside with John and Mewx. From 2013 to 2017, Cody has been voiced by his real-life counterpart, Cody Harrison. Personality: "Slightly" Violent (Yeah right, "slightly") Biography: Cody was born a self-claimed Half-Dwarf of Khaz Modan in the "Steelforge," (Because he hates to call it the Ironforge, in fact sometimes he calls it the "Steel-is-slightly-better-than-Ironforge") as the "son" of Magni Bronzebeard, King of Khaz Modan. He says he was born nine months after an Imperial by the name of Martin Septim sacrificed himself at the end of Elder Scrolls IV. He was then thrown into the world of Azeroth by Akatosh, who said he needed to fulfill his destiny, and Martin impregnated a house-maiden to Magni Bronzebeard. He died shortly after the birth of his illigitimate child, so Cody never got to meet his real father. As a result of this, he grew up to be like his fatherly figure. When he was 13, he left Khaz Modan, to exlplore the Multi-verse, because his mother's final words to him before she died were, "Go my son; go to the planet of Nirn, visit Cyrodiil, ask for a man by the name of Titus Mede. When you meet him ask for Martin Septim. He is your real father, not King Magni Bronzebeard. Be a hero, make me proud. Quadrillia awaits....." He visited Imperial City located in Cyrodiil, like his mother had said, where he recieved the Imperial Sword that his father had used during the Oblivion Crisis. Unknowingly screwing himself over, he had no way of getting back to Azeroth. It was in this moment where a renegade Time Lord called The Doctor gave him a lift to 51st Century Earth, where he became a Time Agent, only to leave during his first mission. Knowing that they knew what he looked like, he underwent massive facial reconstruction, including dyeing his hair and permenantly removing his Dwarven beard. He visited the lands of Tolkien, where he recieved a dwarven fur and leather hat . Afterwards he plummited into the 3rd dimension, as he is not very good at using a Vortex Manipulator, which is where he met John. They traveled together to the Andromeda Galaxy, where Mewx comes in. They crash into the capital of Glitch and subsequently get arrested by the Quadrillian authorities on account of destruction of the Glitch Palace. Cody only broke the stained-glass portrayal of Mewx defeating and taming the King of all Phoenixes of the Ghalavani Mountains , while John destoyed the second most valuable jewel on the whole planet (The most valuable was made into Mewx's Throne). They were put on trial in front of Mewx , Ruler of Quadrillia, where they explained how they got there in the first place. When the moment of truth came, Mewx found them not guilty, although he held a grudge against John that still goes on today, and then Mewx accompanied them in their adventures across the universe.... until they got bored of it three hours later and decided to get a house in Southlake, Texas. Powers: A gift from his Imperial Dragonborn father, Cody has been gifted with knowledge of a few Thu'um, such as Unrelenting Force, Fire Breath, Kyne's Peace, Throw Voice, and Whirlwind Sprint. Also gifts from his father, he is gifted with the Voice of the Emperor, allowing him to calm people down for a while, as well as Imperial Luck, meaning whenever money is found by him, John, and Mewx, he seems to find more of it than the other two. Prized Possessions: Some of Cody's most prized possessions are a knife the size of his forearm (Given to him by Jim Bowie), (His favorite revolver) an 1851 Colt Navy Conversion (Cartridge as opposed to cap and ball) revolver, an 1836 Cot Paterson Conversion revolver, an 1860 Colt Army Conversion revolver, a LeMat Conversion revolver, twenty four (You read that correctly, 24) 1873 Colt Single Action Army "Peacemaker" revolvers, an 1860 Henry repeating rifle, a sawed-off Browning Auto-5 shotgun (Which he calls Bonnie), an M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle (Which he calls Clyde), a switchblade-comb,(Bought as a switchblade knife in the 1950's and modified in 2013) a Vortex Manipulator,(Standard issue when he was a Time Agent) a towel,(HGTTG reference) and a copy of The Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy (Not the book by Douglas Adams, THE actual guide, bought while drunk on a few (Five) Pan Galactic Gargle Blasters on the planet Santraginus V). Animations: The first animation Cody starred in was Fight For The Patrick, where he was defending The Krusty Krab Patrick from John and Ethan, who were attempting to blow it up with TNT. Quotes: "Everybody has their time to run out of time sometime... wait what?" "Wait a minute... so it's not pronounced 'juh-gif?'" (When dissed by someone) *Calmly* "You're going to wake up in Cuba tomorrow." List of deaths: Cody notreallyHD: Blew up the world with him. Gallery